


【DV】choco may cry

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【DV】choco may cry

来点碎尸食人爆浆纯爱故事，还有一条狗。

==========

2021年2月14日下午13时14分，维吉尔变成了一块巧克力。

物理意义上的巧克力，比一个徽章大点儿厚点儿。非常恶俗的爱心形状，上面雕刻着维吉尔万年不变的发胶手发际线和他的五官（不会动）。里边是酒心的，不用猜他也知道肯定是什么蓝色的色素加糖浆。大家都好这个，尤其是一看这巧克力是维味儿的。

维吉尔躺在礼品盒里，旁边是六块一样的爱心巧克力。这盒糖是蕾蒂寄给但丁的。附上纸条一张，首先声明此项礼物将报销在但丁的欠款当中。其次解释，这巧克力是蕾蒂在异地游历时于风俗小摊上购得，据说是摊主精心手制，充满magic抛瓦。维吉尔打开的时候随手拿了一块一边吃一边看，看完以后果然感受到了magic抛瓦——他躺在盒子里了。

维吉尔手不能动（没有手）脚不能行（没有脚），愣愣地望着天花板发呆。不一会儿听到开门声，然后看见盒子上空出现一个巨人。

但丁。

“维吉尔？”但丁四下观望，“不在？”

但丁看到打开的巧克力盒，和一张纸条。跟维吉尔一样拿起来看，然后手指伸向盒子里。

“但丁！”维吉尔从心底（酒心心底）大喊：“我在这里！”

房内寂静无声。

毕竟巧克力的声音也实在是太小了。

两个圆球伸向维吉尔身边，但丁随手捞起一块巧克力丢到嘴里，嘎嘣几声嚼碎咽下。什么都没有发生。他并未变化成别的。但维吉尔现在已经不在乎这个了——

但丁正一边看纸条一边一块儿一块儿把巧克力拿起来吃。

他弟弟吃东西好比粉碎机，这么小的糖块囫囵吞枣塞到嘴里砸吧两下就咽下去。不知道是什么时候养成的坏习惯。眼看下一块巧克力就是维吉尔。

“但丁！”

维吉尔在盒子里努力施展身上的每一颗糖粒儿，丝毫不动。但丁捏起它。看也不看一眼。一下子，维吉尔就被塞到了那张嘴巴里。

“但——丁！！！！！”

维吉尔拼尽全力大喊。

但丁突然愣住，在没有人能看到的地方似乎一股蓝色的魔力从他嘴里迸发而出。他一皱眉，张开嘴把巧克力吐到手掌上。

他仔细端详手里的糖，沾满他的口水不说，这颗爱心型的巧克力好像有点不太一样。他上面雕刻着什么。似乎是一张熟悉的脸，但丁仔细一看——

哇，生活就像一盒巧克力，你永远都不知道下一块是不是你哥。

❤

心形的盒子里躺着心形的维吉尔。

但丁憋住笑声，偶尔漏出一点响，但是因为体型差过大，所以在维吉尔听来也厚重如闷雷。

“别笑了！”维吉尔大喊。吱哇乱叫不是他的作风，但现在为了能够让但丁听到他的声音，他不得不提起嗓子说话。好在巧克力没有喉咙不怕发炎。

“偷吃的坏小孩遭报应喽。”但丁说道。

“别指责我！”维吉尔继续提高声音：“你从我这儿拿走的远不止一块愚蠢的糖果。”

“我看是幸运糖果。”但丁戳了戳维吉尔，巧克力移位，维吉尔感觉自己的酒心晃荡。但丁把他摆回来又说：“你怎么一吃就吃到一块有魔力的，你才是中彩（jackpot）了。”

维吉尔不想理他。

“好了别那么难过。”但丁说着把巧克力盒子底部的说明书拿过来，举给维吉尔看。字符一下字放大无数倍，维吉尔看起来也有些冲击力。半天他认出来底下有行小字：“有效期24小时”

“也就是说我要保持这种鬼样子一整天？”维吉尔有些生气，为什么这么多奇怪的魔法都是24小时起步。

“什么鬼样子，”但丁托腮看着维吉尔：“你看起来可甜了。”

说着他找了枚小小的干净食品袋，把维吉尔装进去。

“你干嘛？”维吉尔被捞起来，看到但丁把自己塞进胸口的衣袋，然后扣上扣子。但丁的心跳声就在他耳边震动。

“当然是看着你。”但丁说，“我告诉你，尼禄晚点时候要把妮可的狗抱回来代养，那玩意儿可凶了啥都咬。他要是把你吃了，你俩都嗝屁了。”

维吉尔听着但丁的心跳声：“那你要去哪儿？”

但丁觉得维吉尔似乎直接通过心声和他通话。

“结个尾款，”但丁说，“前天接的那个杀花园恶魔的单子，人家今天叫我去拿钱。”

噢。维吉尔记起来了。前两天有人委托但丁去帮忙清除他们家花园里盘踞的恶魔。委托主好像是个挺漂亮的风情少妇。

但丁跨上摩托车绝尘而去。

❤

“喝杯茶吧但丁先生。”

风情少妇斜靠在贵妃椅上，维吉尔从口袋缝隙里看到她轻易地凹出看上去很难的造型姿势。但丁摆摆手：“工作时间不拿客户一针一线，夫人，我们还是快点把账单清了吧。”

“什么呀，”风情少妇拎出一箱现金，故作娇嗔，“您说得好像我会拖欠您似的。”她蛇一样起身靠近但丁。身上的香味飘到维吉尔的鼻子（没有鼻子）里。“您的时间这么宝贵，都不愿与我相处一盏茶的功夫？”

但丁拿起茶杯，只是握在手里。他笑着说：“当然不是夫人，只是业务繁忙，我还赶着去下一家呢。”

风情少妇手指点点点点顺着但丁外套上的缝线滑到他身上：“抽出一点点空闲不会那么难的，我还是很期待和您一起度过——”

她手指在但丁胸口戳了一下，愣住。好像戳到什么硬玩意儿。

不等但丁反应，那涂着指甲油的手指从口袋里抽出一方糖果：“呀，”她说，“看来您已经收到礼物了。”

“请把我的心还给我夫人。”但丁的语调真让维吉尔恶心，他弟弟看太多装模作样的特工电影了。

更装模作样的，但丁伸过手去，和夫人十指相扣，维吉尔被夹在他们手掌中间。食品袋糊到他脸上。一股子塑料味儿。

他压根不想被他弟弟和女客户捧在手心！

夫人另一只手拂过但丁的头发：“看来这颗心已经有所归属？”

但丁拿回巧克力，顺着在夫人手上亲吻了一下，然后及时后退拉开距离。

“它是我的珍宝。”但丁说着，拿起箱子，潇洒而去。

一出门，但丁赶紧把维吉尔拿出来看：“你没事吧？”

“没事，”维吉尔说，“你在我身上用指甲划一道，就能看到我的酒心呕出来了。”

❤

“心有所属？”

维吉尔在但丁的口袋里自言自语：“真可笑。”

“你是酒心巧克力不是柠檬巧克力，说话别酸溜溜的。”但丁说，“我该不该为你的嫉妒感到荣幸啊？”

“我不嫉妒你。”维吉尔说，“接下来去哪儿？”

“回家啦。”但丁目视前方：“没什么别的事儿了。哎，你看她刚才那个椅子是不是挺舒服的，要不下次家里也摆一张？”

维吉尔说：“随便。”

“你不是不喜欢吃巧克力吗。”但丁说，“怎么想到去吃了。”

“改变习惯，”维吉尔回答，“尼禄劝我多尝试新鲜事物，有助于更好地回归到人类社会。”

“你就惯着你儿子，”但丁笑笑，“你都回归多久了。你觉得这个巧克力好吃吗？”

维吉尔哼声：“还行。”

“好吧，”但丁说，“其实有一年我给你做过巧克力。”

“啊？”维吉尔问：“为什么？”

“因为那天是情人节！”但丁不满地说：“和你说话真费劲。以前小时候有次我想给你送来着——

“那天我看老爸送给妈巧克力，就问我们俩的呢。老爸说这是妈专属的。我说那我送给哥哥吧。妈说兄弟之间也可以送亲情礼物嘛，就带我去厨房做巧克力。”

维吉尔沉默一秒：“我不知道这件事。”

“……因为你知道边做边吃是个坏习惯，而且我的手艺那样高超。没忍住。”

维吉尔叹气。

其实是因为做出来的实在是有点难以直视。但丁倒是没有边做边吃，但是伊娃也没有告诉他不能把午餐剩下的草莓酱和炖牛排同时放到巧克力酱里。成品有点天马行空。为了维吉尔的理智着想，伊娃帮着但丁一起销毁了甜点课产物然后改做派了，那玩意儿往里塞啥都成。

这种事是不能让维吉尔知道的。但丁只是说完了自己的借口。然后让维吉尔听着他的心跳声。

❤

“我回来……”

“汪汪！”

但丁话音未落，一只狗扑上来舔他的脸。维吉尔吓了一跳。但丁蹲下身连忙把它赶走：“孟德斯鸠，边上去！”

奇怪的名字增加了。狗冲但丁摇尾巴。物以类聚。闻闻闻闻似乎闻到但丁身上有东西，过来飞快地从但丁口袋里咬出什么。

“但丁！”维吉尔惊恐地喊道，这玩意儿可比刻耳柏洛斯可怕多了。

但丁把维吉尔抢回来：“喂喂喂这你不能吃！”

他解下自己的手套丢给孟德斯鸠，狗跑去啃得很开心。

“嘿？”尼禄从房间另一端跟但丁打招呼：“你回来了！看见我爸没？”

但丁决定先不跟尼禄解释这种复杂的情况：“他有点事儿。”

“哦。”尼禄说着又去鼓捣他的电脑。把狗叫过去撸：“但丁，我要烧开水，要给你泡咖啡吗？”

“不要。”但丁摇头。尼禄便忙自己的去了。

维吉尔惊魂未定，在但丁手掌上大声说：“把我放回去！”

“啊？”但丁看了看桌上的盒子。

“放回去！你没看出那只狗已经把我弄得五官移位了吗！”

但丁看着光滑平静的巧克力表面。

“但丁！”

“好好好！”但丁把维吉尔放回盒子里。

维吉尔说：“把盒子盖上。”

“那多黑啊。”但丁说，“你会孤独又害怕地哭出来的，就像小时候在被窝里那样。”

“我没有。”维吉尔看着但丁：“把盒子盖上，就让我这样过一整天。远离你的女客户，远离你的狗，远离你。不要来打扰我但丁。”

“哦，”但丁说着找到盖子：“那这段期间你打算干点什么呢？”

“思考我的生活为什么会变——”

维吉尔话音未落，但丁把盒子扣上。

维吉尔躺在盒子里，一片漆黑中，慢慢骂了一句，法克。

❤

但丁顺道去给摩托车擦了一下。回来路上溅上不少泥。

变成巧克力的维吉尔脾气可没那么甜美。但丁总觉得他老哥比平时更加暴躁了。

好吧，毕竟是变成这样子，连动都没法动。维吉尔已经做得很好了。

但丁摸了摸自己的裤兜，其实他真的给维吉尔准备了情人节礼物，只不过担心老哥会不会觉得这做法太酸溜溜了——用他的话说。但丁准备的东西倒是挺朴实的——一把车钥匙。他给维吉尔整了一台同款蓝色空气污染绵羊。因为维吉尔挺嫌弃坐他车后座，就那种，堂堂半魔人坐在弟弟后座太娘了！

不过现在暂时维吉尔用不上了诶。

但丁想着回到了房间里。

维吉尔不在桌子上。

整个盒子不见了。

❤

“尼禄！”

但丁冲到尼禄房间：“桌上那个盒子呢！”

“我收起来了啊。”尼禄说。

“你放哪儿了？”但丁忙问。

“……呃，”尼禄挠挠头，“我刚刚给孟德斯鸠拿狗粮，然后关电脑……然后去上了个厕所……然后烧开水……哦！放在火炉上面了！”

“你再说一遍？”但丁问。

“放在火炉上面了，怎么了干嘛一副这个表情？”

但丁急匆匆冲到另一房间，一看角落里小型火炉里，火焰在铁门后烧的正旺。一壶开水放在火炉顶上正冒白气。

盒子就在旁边！

但丁顾不得烫，一把捞起盒子。他摸到盒子底热烫，心里发凉，一打开看到维吉尔地盘已经化开一些。正生无可恋地说：“但丁……”

但丁连忙把维吉尔拿过来。“我马上带你离开，我带你去冰箱，不会有事老哥，我不会让你有事的！”

但丁一转身，要跑，突然感觉脚边窜过一个影子。来不及收脚，但丁被孟德斯鸠绊了一下，巧克力从他手中飞出去。

“维吉尔！”

巧克力重重摔在地上。

“维吉……”但丁也摔倒在地，维吉尔在他不远处，好在化了一点所以看上去没那么容易摔碎。

这时一只脚啪叽一下踩在上面。

“你没事吧！但丁！”尼禄弯腰抱起狗：“坏狗！你怎么到处乱跑！净来些不该来的地方！”

❤

维吉尔四分五裂地躺在食品袋里，蓝色的酒心浸泡着他。

“但丁。”他轻声说：“你把我吃了吧。”

“维吉尔……”

“让我死。”维吉尔四分五裂地看着天花板。

“别这样，”但丁说，“断个手脚对恶魔来说挺正常的，何况你还是巧克力，粉碎性骨折算不了什么。”

“让我死。”维吉尔重复：“让我迎接必然的死亡，终结一切厄运。”

“可是维吉尔……”“吃我。”

但丁无奈地打开食品袋，流动的酒心让他不知道该怎么食用维吉尔。

他小心地把维吉尔的碎片抖出来，落在一个盘子上。然后用手指轻轻捏起一块，沾了点蓝色的酒心。

但丁把维吉尔吃下去。

就是很普通的巧克力的味道，酒心也是糖浆味儿。他吃不出什么特别的。

他又吃了一块。含着直到融化。咽下一口糖浆。感觉喉咙温暖而酥痒，剩余的维吉尔在盘子里说：“继续吃吧，全部吃完。”

但丁本能地一块一块拿起剩下的碎片，全部把维吉尔吞进肚子里。直到他接受了所有的维吉尔。

盘子里只剩下沾过酒心的痕迹。维吉尔被但丁吃了。但丁坐在桌前，什么都没有发生。只剩下他一个人。

突然他觉得尝出一些苦涩来。或许那不是巧克力的味道，而是本属于维吉尔的。

但丁轻声呼唤：“维吉尔……”

然后苦涩的维吉尔砰地一声从他面前掉落下来，砸坏了他的桌子。

❤

“以后这个家不过情人节。”

维吉尔宣布。

“也没有巧克力。”

维吉尔又宣布。

“独裁，专断，因噎废食。”

但丁抗议。

维吉尔还在应激阴影里。但丁只能抗议完把他拉到自己身边坐下。“行了，”他把自己的礼物掏出来，“送你这个，不是巧克力，我买都卖了。最后一个情人节送完拉倒。”

维吉尔鼻子里哼了一声，把钥匙收到兜里。

半天，他又说：“你床头柜抽屉里有盒糖。”

“啊，啊！”

但丁反应过来，跑去找。过一会儿捧着一盒巧克力回来。“老哥，”但丁说，“我有点感动。”

“尝尝。”维吉尔说。

但丁打开：“还是松露的，老哥你可真是很——”

但丁拿起一颗咬了一口，突然觉得不对：“你放了什么？”

他吐出来，看到馅儿里是一团草莓酱，还有一小块肉。

“哇……”但丁愣愣地道：“维吉尔，你……”

“你会吃完的对吧？”维吉尔故意昂扬地说道。

“当然，”但丁耸耸肩：“如果我变成糖果，就靠你来解救我了。”

说完但丁又捞起一块巧克力，送到口中。

END


End file.
